Mr. Barron
Mr. Barron is the main antagonist of the 2016 film Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. He is based on Dr. Golan in books, however, unlike in the book, Dr. Golan, his real name and his alias as psychiatrist is swapped: While in the book, Dr. Golan is his real name, here, his real name is Mr. Barron and Dr. Golan is his psychiatrist disguise instead. Other differences include the gender of his psychiatrist disguise. Whereas the character's psychiatrist disguise in book is male, in film the gender of the said disguise is female instead. He was portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson, who also portrayed Richmond Valentine. In his disguises, he was portrayed by Asa Butterfield (In Jake's form), Rupert Everett (In John Lemmon's form), who also voiced Prince Charming, and Allison Janney (In Dr. Golan's form) who also played Ms. Grunion. Information and Background Barron is the leader of the Wights – near-immortal human-like creatures that hunt and kill Peculiars with their physical abilities and disguises so they can consume their souls and become truly immortal instead of simply undergoing decelerated aging. All Wights, includes himself, were used to be Hollowghasts, abominations that created as result of failed experiment done by Jack 'Caul' Bentham and his rogue Peculiars with an unused loop in the Siberian wastes in hopes of achieving immortality. Unfortunately, the experiment went wrong where a large area of land around the loop destroyed and the group were presumed dead. However, it's later revealed that some, if not all of the members of Bentham's group not killed, but rather heavily mutated into Hollowghasts that killed several Peculiars. Barron himself is among Hollowghasts that succeed in evolving into the Wight and it is just a matter of time before he can consume enough souls to become truly immortal. Role in the film Mr. Barron is first mentioned by Miss Peregrine when she tells Jacob Portman about what he and the Wights tried to do in events prior to the movie. The Wights sought to make themselves immortal using the power of an Ymbryne. This experiment lead to the creation of Hollowghasts (Hollows for short), tall monsters that are invisible to most people and will attack anyone in their path. Mr. Barron himself also became a Hollowghast, but transformed back after devouring the eyeballs of other Peculiars. Since then, Mr. Barron and the Wights have been traveling between the time loops the Peculiars live in, attacking the Peculiars and devouring their eyeballs. Mr. Barron's first physical appearance was in Miss Peregrine's home, where he threatened to kill Jacob if Miss Peregrine didn't come with him. Miss Peregrine reluctantly goes with Mr. Barron, leaving Jacob and the other Peculiars to deal with the Hollow that was approaching the home. After dealing with the Hollow that attacked Miss Peregrine's home, the group stalks Mr. Barron back to his base in Black Bull Tower in another time loop. There, they confront the Wights in their attempt to rescue Miss Peregrine and the other Ymbrynes. The battle that ensued ultimately led to Mr. Barron's demise; Mr. Barron gets killed by a Hollowghast. Gallery Barron 2.jpg|Mr. Barron Barron aka Golan MPHFPC.jpg|Barron in books, though his real name is Dr. Golan. Miss-peregrines-home-for-peculiar-children-1-.jpg|Mr Barron in his John Lemmon's disguise. Category:Leader Category:Monsters Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Zombies Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Collector of Souls Category:Elementals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Complete Monster Category:Homicidal Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Mutated Category:Undead Category:Liars Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Supernatural Category:Charismatic Category:Provoker Category:Man-Eaters Category:Mutilators Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Monster Master Category:Murderer Category:Fallen Heroes